Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-6q^{4}+3q^{2}-3q)(3q^{4}-q)$
First use the distributive property. $ - 6 q^4 (3 q^4) - 6 q^4 (- q) + 3 q^2 (3 q^4) + 3 q^2 (- q) - 3 q (3 q^4) - 3 q (- q) $ Simplify. $ - 18q^{8} + 6q^{5} + 9q^{6} - 3q^{3} - 9q^{5} + 3q^{2} $ $-18q^{8}+9q^{6}-3q^{5}-3q^{3}+3q^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 18q^{8}} {+ 6q^{5}} {+ 9q^{6}} {- 3q^{3}} {- 9q^{5}} {+ 3q^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -18q^{8}} {+ 9q^{6}} { -3q^{5}} { -3q^{3}} {+ 3q^{2}} $